Kamigami no Asobi The Story of My Life
by dreamofanewtomorrow
Summary: Suffering from tragic past, Nella is suddenly taken to the Garden of the Gods by none other than Zeus himself. What is in store for her? What will happen? Will she make new friends? Or meet up with old friends? Will friendship blossom into love? Read on and enjoy. (This is my first FanFiction so please go easy on me. Also I am not so good at grammar so please deal with me on that
1. Character Intro and Description

**Character Intro and Description**

This is an account of my time in the Garden of the Gods. But before I tell you of all my adventures I had with the gods, I should probable tell you who I am or was at that point of time.

My full name is Petronella Beatrice le Roux (_it's obviously not Japanese so read it as is_) but everyone either calls me Roné (pronounced as Rene) or Nella. I am 17 turning 18 in a month.

Here is quick description of my appearance, my personality you will find out in time.

I have wavy blonde hair down to my hips which I part to the right and have bluish-green eyes. My usual attire consists of a fedora (with a Hawaii type design on it), a bright coloured neon spaghetti strapped shirt, a jacket made out of a jean-like material with the sleeves rolled up having a white, black, and pink design on it as well as on the collar, jeans with a gold, silver, and purple design on the bottom of the left pant leg, and a pair of sneaker type shoe that are mostly bright pink with zebra patterns here and there and finishing off the look with sparkling blue shoe lasses. I am also known for wearing a lot of bracelets and anklets that I make myself.


	2. Run!

**CHAPTER #1. ~ Run!**

Nella was on her way home from the funeral of her late parents and younger brother.

Being left all alone in a world where she had no friends or surviving family, Nella walked around the city aimlessly hoping to come up with something in her now bleak and hollow world which had any ray of hope in it.

However, it seemed like fortune was against her and misfortune for her as she found none. She continued on caring less of what was around her or of where she was going. She was so lost in her own world oblivious of all save her sorry and current pitiful condition in life.

She had already graduated from high school back when she was 15 (_I wish I could do that!_) and had since then been practicing her acting and more specifically her stunt acting. So she at least had some way to survive, although she saw no way in finding work without someone to paying the bills for the hospitals which had accumulated over the various times in the last 2-3 threes she had been herself in and out of the hospital not to mention the three days her younger brother had been under constant care until he finally succumbed to his injuries.

Nella involuntarily shuddered as she remembers how he had ended up in that condition. She wished she wouldn't remember it but try as she might she was sure she would never forget being forced to watch someone attempt to take the lives of her family right before her very own eyes.

Bringing her hands up to her faces, she inspected the still noticeable rope burns around her wrists where she had been tied up by her family's assailant within two to three meters from them and completely powerless to help them. She had never felt as powerless as she had felt in the last three weeks of her life. Completely useless when it came to helping save her family.

She was useless. She kept telling herself until she was suddenly startled out of her reminisces by a feeling like something or more someone was watching her.

Taking alarm, she started running in the general direction of a park near-by hoping to lose whoever it was in the trees of the park. Yet, when she reached the park, no matter how fast she ran; how many turns she took; nor how many times she tried to backtrack on herself, her pursuer seemed to slowly gain on her. But that wasn't what scared her the most. What scared her the most was that it didn't sound like only one person chasing her but more like three persons were.

Getting desperate, she put on a sudden burst of speed before finding that there was nothing under her left foot and fell down about a foot or so onto uneven ground buckling her left knee in the process and rendering herself now helpless and with no possibility of escape...


	3. A Bow and Arrows

**CHAPTER #2. ~ A Bow and Arrows**

Nella ignored the pain and tried the best that she could to get up and start running again.

Her attempt was futile. For as soon as she stood up, she was roughly grabbed by her right shoulder and flung backwards into a tree effectively winding her.

Gasping for air and from the pain, she slowly struggled up while reaching and picking up a fallen branch with which she hit one of her assailants full in the face only to receive a punch to the jaw from one of his comrades.

Temporarily stunned, she did not see the knife the third assailant took out to threaten or possibly kill her with. Dodging the knife in the nick of time, she looked up with somewhat clouded vision as she saw her assailants running away as if all of Hell's hell-hounds were on their trail.

Ignoring this, she sank down onto the ground completely exhausted and slowing becoming numb from the pain in her sprained left knee. However just as her eyes became unfocussed, she glimpsed a blue light in the leaves on the ground no more than two feet away.

Curious as to what it could be, she painstakingly dragged herself forward and pushed aside the leaves and twigs to uncover a bow and arrows glowing with the strange blue light.

Stretching out her hand, her middle finger touched the bow and arrows only for lightning and blurry images to flash before her eyes, the last one being of her family before darkness consumed her.


	4. What did I get myself into this time?

**CHAPTER #3. ~ What did I get myself into this time?**

Consciousness came painfully. Hearing her name faintly but very mumbled, Nella finally got the willpower to open her eyes.

When Nella did finally manage to open her eyes, she was greeted by the image of a blonde stern looking man with a scepter in his right hand and wearing a red rob-like dress.

"So, you finally decided to wake-up."

"Where….where am I? And…who are you three?"

"You're in my Garden of the Gods. And, I am Zeus, Greek god of the sky. This is Thoth, the Egyptian god of knowledge. And this is Anubis, Egyptian god of dead and mummification."

"What…?! Get a grip Petronella Beatrice le Roux. You must have just hit your head in your mad escapade harder than you thought."

"Human!" the one called Zeus said strictly causing Nella to involuntarily cringe. "You were chosen to help lead the gods, who are most struggling with the link between humans and gods, to graduation."

"What?!"

"You were also summoned a month before the others to allow for the recovery of your knee and other injuries attained during the attack on you."

"Who said I even wanted to do this?!"

"Well, you can't leave even if you wanted to as you can't remove that choker of yours."

"What choker? I don't wear a…" she trailed off upon feeling a choker around her neck. Desperately she tried to get it off but to no prevail.

Grudgingly, she gave up and muttered, "I guess I have no say in this matter, right?"

Thoth then stepped forward and said, "No. Unless you want to stay here forever."

Releasing a huge sigh, Nella replied, "All right. Not that there is anything for me back home anyways…"

"Good. You have a month to get better before the other arriver." with that the three "gods" left the room.

As soon as they were gone, Nella fell back against her pillows and signed once again before mumbling to herself, "What did I get myself into this time?"


	5. This is going to be fun

**CHAPTER #4. ~ This is going to be fun**

A month had passed in which Nella greatly improved in both health and in her relationships with the three gods. Oddly enough, she found herself becoming fast friends with Anubis and in the course of two weeks had learned to understand what he was saying. This in turn only increased their friendship and in time they became the best of friends and practically inseparable.

Although Nella wouldn't admit it to anyone, the past month had greatly improved her spirits and temperament from one of gloominess and sorrow to her happy, go-lucky, cheerful old self. Unfortunately, the month was all too soon over and it was the day that the rest of the gods were due to arrive.

Not wanting to see or meet them just yet, she went to the ballroom of the school and hid on one of the ledges before the windows (I know there are none in the anime, but there are in my story.) which were a good 3 meters off the ground.

She had so far enjoyed a good part of the day up there napping in the sun until she heard Zeus say, "It seems like everyone has arrived. Welcome to my garden, to my academy, my beloved students."

"Oh, so the show is about to start." Nella said to herself as she looked down at the others, a smirk formed on her lips, "This is going to be fun."


	6. Meet the other gods

**CHAPTER #5. ~ Meet the other gods**

**Unknown Point of View (just for the fun of it)**

"Cut the crap, so you're the one who is behind all this!" a blue, spiky-haired, teenaged boy growled.

Completely ignoring the bluenette's threats, Zeus went and named all the gods in order starting with the bluenette.

"Japanese god of the sea, Susanoo. Japanese god of the moon, Tsukuyomi. Norse god of light, Balder, God of fire, Loki. God of thunder, Thor. Greek god of the underworld, Hades, God of fertility, Dionysus. And god of the sun, Apollon."

"And the Egyptian god of knowledge, Thoth. And the god of the dead, Anubis." an unknown voice, or at least an unknown voice to the newcomers, spoke up causing everyone to turn in the direction the voice came from.

After everyone had spun around to face this new voice, Zeus immediately brought their attention back to him as he sternly commanded, "What is the meaning of this interruption, Petronella?!"

"Oh," the one called Petronella said nonchalantly coming partially out of the shadows, "just to make sure you remember to name them. That's all. Oh, and one more thing. It's Nella not Petronella. I'm not having anyone say it incorrectly as it was my grandmother's name and would prefer not having anyone slight her by accidentally or purposely in saying it incorrectly." she replied smugly. At this point, everyone could see all but her face which was still shrouded in the shadows.

"Petronella. Beatrice. Le. Roux. Get down from there at once!" Zeus all but shouted.

Letting out an exhausted sigh, Nella retorted, "Address me with respect and I'll address you with respect. Didn't you learn that in the whole month I've been here? Mmmm?...You have got to be kidding me. You're that slow. Are you sure it is you not me that has to go to school? Heh, Zeus?" Nella smirkingly commented.

At this point, Zeus was furious and if looks could have killed, Nella would not have been there anymore. But since looks cannot kill, Nella was standing there smugly looking down at Zeus, before she started laugh uncontrollable at the visage of Zeus and all the other dumbfounded gods.

**Change Back To Normal Point of View:**

Laughing to herself, Nella jumped down and landed with grace like that of a cat before confidently striding forward past all the gaping gods until she can to a halt just in front and slightly to the left of Yui. Next, she looked up at Zeus a mischievous and confident smirk on her face before she said, "My, my, my. Zeus, you are so fun to tease."…

**What is Going Through Takeru's Mind at That Moment:**

This human girl of around 17 or 18 was making some witty remarks back at Zeus. Doesn't she know who he is? He could kill her right here and now and still she teases and smart talks back at him. Tssx, not that I really care if he kills her or not. Humans are nothing but weak and annoyance.

**What is Going Through Loki's Mind at That Moment:**

Who. In. The. World. Is. That. Girl?! She seems like fun or a very stupid human at that. Well, there goes my entertainment as Zeus undoubtable will kill her for this.

**Return to Normal Point of View:**

Next, she looked up at Zeus a mischievous and confident smirk on her face before she said, "My, my, my. Zeus, you are so fun to tease." at this last comment, Zeus suddenly sent a lightning bolt in her direction.

Having foreseen this would happen, Nella reacted quickly by pushing Yui out of the way and unintentionally into Apollon's arms before she propelled herself backwards so as to land on her hands and propel herself yet again so as to land on in a crouching position.

Once shock had passed, everyone turned to see Nella getting up and indifferently dusting herself off. When she had finally satisfied herself that she was dust-free, she turned back towards Zeus, and the smirk never having left her face, and said…


	7. 11 Gold Lights

**CHAPTER #6. ~ 11 Golden Lights**

**Re-cap of last chapter.**

_Once shock had passed, everyone turned to see Nella getting up and indifferently dusting herself off. When she had finally satisfied herself that she was dust-free, she turned back towards Zeus, and the smirk never having left her face, and said… _

"You were saying. . ."

"Huh?"

"Before I interrupted you, you were saying. . ."

"Oh. . . Yes." clearing his throat, Zeus continued, "As I was saying, you will all learn about humans in order to revive the ancient link between the gods and humanity."

"Do you really think we will do as you say?" Loki asked smirking as a ball of fire appearing in his hand.

"Return me and my brother to our world!" Susanoo threatened, "Or else. . ." he trailed off as water swirled around him.

"There will be hell to pay." Loki finished with a laugh before off of the balcony towards Zeus the same instance Susanoo leaped up the stairs as well. However, a bright light appeared above Zeus' scepter and knocked both the red-head and blue-head backwards towards the foot of the staircase, where Loki landed in a crouching position and Susanoo landed unceremoniously on his behind.

"Tssx, you guys are such idiots." Nella coolly stated causing the two to turn and stare daggers at her, but she did not give them the satisfaction of seeing her flinch. Instead she simply smirked at their annoyed faces before turning to face Zeus once again.

"If you use your divine powers indiscriminately this academy will be destroyed." Zeus stated, "Therefore. . ." Zeus raised his scepter and 11 golden lights swirled out going to each of the gods.

Susanoo received an anklet on his left ankle. Tsukuyomi received a bracelet on his right wrist. Balder received an earring clip on his right ear. Loki received a choker around his neck. Thor received an arm band on his left arm just below the shoulder. Hades received a skull necklace with a garnet jewel in its mouth. Dionysus received an earring in his left ear. Apollon received a ring on his ring finger of his right hand. Thoth, to his great surprise and that of Anubis and myself, received a necklace with a snake coiled in on itself in the form of an 8. A cry from Anubis altered me that he had also received a shackle (which I later learned was a belly-button piercing); however, my thought and attention was otherwise bestowed at the time. As I watched the 11th and final light coming straight towards me. . . . . .


	8. A Quarrel and Thoughts of Suicide

_Hey everyone. I just wanted to say that I will update every now and then, but I do have the first few chapters ready I just need to find the time to post them. Something else I want to mention is that this is my first FanFiction so please don't be too harsh on me if you don't like how I am developing the story. I am trying and I know my grammar is not the best and my spelling might be different that what you guys are used to if you are used to the American way of writing some words. I am not American. I'm a proud South African born Canadian so English is my second language and therefore not the strongest when it comes to grammar...I also have a reading disability called dyslexia which makes it harder...I just want you guys to happy with the story so I would really appreciate if there is anyone who is wiling in helping me any grammar or spelling mistakes you find. That would also help me realize where my mistakes are as Microsoft Word does not catch all the mistakes...Thanks. I will be updating every now and again. _

_Well, enough of me talking. Enjoy this chapter._

**CHAPTER #7. ~ A Quarrel and Thoughts of Suicide**

The next instance, the light surrounded Nella and a shackle appeared around my right ankle identical in design and colour as my choker.

However, my attention on my second shackle was not long bestowed as a certain god of mischief cried out, "What is this?! I can't get it off!" while tugging at his choker to no prevail.

Turning towards him, Nella responded to him with a hint of exasperation, "Don't waste your time. I tried for the past month to get this choker off. Therefore, I advise you just get used to it."

"I didn't ask you, human." Loki spat back at her.

Raising her hands in mock surrender, Nella apologetically retorted, "Sorry. Just thought I'd save you from struggling in vain."

"Who said I was struggling in the first place?" Loki shouted.

"Well, what else do you call it if you can't get something off?" Nella questions him.

"That's beside the point!" Loki shot back by this time standing and glaring at her.

"I don't think so."

"Yes, and there is no way you are going to make me say 'yes'."

"Yes, there is."

"No, there isn't."

"Yes, there is."

"No, there isn't."

"Yes"

"No"

"No"

"Yes"

"Do you know that you just said 'yes, you agree with me'?"

"What?! I did not."

"Well, you said yes whether you are going to admit to it or not."

"W. . . Why. . . yo–"

Before Loki could finish what he was going to say, he was interrupted by Zeus, who had up to this point been seething at that the little argument between the two of them, his jealousy being aroused at not being the center of attention anymore. So, he decided to take matter into his own hands by preparing to shoot another bolt of lightning at Nella and her partner-in-crime, both of them being oblivious of the appending danger. Luckily, one person was alert at that time.

Seeing, the static energy zapping the air around Zeus' scepter was steadily accumulating, Takeru shouted, "Look out!" just seconds before the lightning shot out towards the two of which Loki concerned himself little, more concentrated on the human girl in front of him who had just out smarted him in an argument. Nella, however, acted with her normal quickness and nimbleness, knew that all the gods were now in their human forms and therefore sustainable to injuring like humans.

So, to prevent both her and Loki getting toasted, Nella grabbed Loki's one hand and pulled him in her direction with great force just before the lightning hit the ground where they had been standing only a second before.

However, Nella had pulled with such force that upon getting Loki out of dangers way, Loki still had plenty of momentum and collided with her knocking them both backwards with Nella underneath and Loki on his hands and knees over top of her.

No sooner had Nella recovered from the jolt of the fall than did she see the position she was in and blushed as red as Loki's hair was.

Loki's face was a less violent red than hers but quickly recovered from his embarrassment when he saw how red Nella was and smirked. "I didn't know you were that kind of girl, La-chan."

"I. . . I. . . am. . . .not!"

"Reeaally? Then why are you blushing so hard?" Loki teased leaning down to whisper in her ear.

At this, Nella patience had worn out and snapped, so she did the first thing that came to her, kneed him as hard as she could before she pushed him off her roughly and stood up looking down at him and said, "Say anything like that again and you'll be sorry." while glaring at him angrily.

Indeed, Nella's glare was enough to scare Zeus and Thoth with its intensity as the tension in the room grew uncomfortable for everyone. Wanting to relieve the tension and stress, Zeus spoke up and said, "Well, as Petronella earlier said, you will be unable to take off your shackles as these shackles seal your divine powers. No one can defy me here. . . ."

"That's enough?" Loki said and raised his hand to throw another ball of fire only to pull his hand back when none appeared. His look of consternation was enough to make Nella giggle slightly even more so when Takeru, who had also lost his temper at Zeus' words said, "Same here."

When she finally could calm herself down enough, Nella turned to face Zeus and asked, "While we are on the subject of shackles, why did I get a second shackle when I already have one?"

"This shackle on your ankle will only be broken when you learn to love others again as much as you love yourself. You have many emotional scars, some physical scars, and trouble burdening you which will return once you return to you own world. You have to master them before the year is down so you can go on with your life. For. . . ." and here Zeus looked at her sternly, "am I mistaken or were you planning on committing suicide once you got back to your world as you are all alone now?" Zeus asked raising his eyebrow as Nella took a step back and turned very pale.

"How. . . . how. . . how did you know?" she asked in a hoarse whisper.

"Well, it was quite obvious when you did not put up much of a fight against those three guys who attacked you regardless of the fact that you could easily have beaten them" at this Nella's hands became clammy and her whole body started to shake. "And you are usually not a person to give in easily without a fight and yet you have given into my demands surprisingly easy. . . ."

At this point, Nella's knees had given way and she was at present on her hands and knees gawking up a Zeus.

"Nera! Bara brara? (Nella! Are you okay?)" Anubis asked running up to Nella's kneeling figure and pulled her into his lap hugging her shacking body.

"Yes. . . . I. . .I'm fine. "Nella said to Anubis before turning to Zeus and answered, "Yes. . . .I was thinking of committing suicide. It's not like there is anyone who. . . .who would miss me. . . .ba. . .back home. I have no friends and my parents and younger brother are dead. I. . . .I have no one to call my own. . . .nor do I have someone. . . to life for. . . ."

At this point Nella was sobbing uncontrollably until it quieted down to a small whimper and at last nothing as she even breathing contested to the fact that she had at last fallen asleep, the other new gods and Yui staring at her in shock and bewilderment at her desire to end her own life so readily.

"Anubis." Zeus commanded.

"Kara bra? (Yes, what?)"

"Take Petronella to her room and stay with her until she awakes incase this talk brought back the painful memories of witnessing the murder of her parents and younger brother."

"Brara. (Okay.)" With that, Anubis carried Nella bridal-style out the door hearing Zeus say, "Now, to get back to what I was saying. . . ." as the ballroom door closed behind on his way to Nella's dorm room.


	9. She Blames Herself

Hey guys,

I know it has been a very long time since I last updated, but here it is. I have just been really busy of late although I do have the next 15 or so chapters typed I just haven't gotten to publishing them. I will publish another one later this week.

I just want to inform everyone, I will be changing my Pen name PetronellaBeatrice also later this week so don't be surprised if it is under a different pen name later on.

**CHAPTER #8. ~ She Blames Herself. . . . .**

Anubis carried Nella in the direction of her room while pondering over what he had just heard. . . .

**Flashback:**

"_Yes. . . .I was thinking of committing suicide. It's not like there is anyone who. . . .who would miss me. . . .ba. . .back home? I have no friends and my parents and younger brother are dead. I. . . .I have no one to call my own. . . .nor do I have someone. . . to life for. . . ._"

**End of Flashback:**

Looking down at the girl in his arms, he was overcome with sadness that someone would have no wish to life, especially if that someone was his first friend that wasn't an Egyptian.

By this time, he had arrived at her door, and after slightly adjusting his hold of her, managed to open her door and deposit her on her bed before curling up on the rug in the sunlight coming through the window. In no time, he joined his human friend in the realm of dreams.

Meanwhile. . .

"Now to get back to what I was saying. . . . You will study here. When you earn the right to graduate, the shackles will remove themselves."

As Zeus spoke, Yui glanced at the sword around her neck and wondered why she also needed a shackle when she was a human and not a god.

Her private thoughts were however interrupted by Zeus saying, "Come" and golden waves of energy went out of his scepter as a hole in the ceiling appeared and out came a huge glass ball with several oval shaped golden spheres floating around it. "Once you understand the human heart, this container will be filled. You have one year. In other words, if you cannot fill it in one year, you will be trapped in this garden. . . .FOREVER."

"This isn't fair!" Takeru argued.

"Are you serious?" Thor questioned.

"Zeus, that's tyrannical!" Hades accused.

Ignoring the other gods, Zeus called, "Kusanagi Yui."

"Hai. . . ."

"You and Petronella will lead the gods to graduation."

"Hai. . . Zeus-san. . .What did you mean when you told Petronella that her second shackle is for her emotional and physical scars and troubles burdening her? . . . Is . . . . is it to do with her witnessing the murder of her family. . . .?"

"It's a long story but. . . . in short. . . .she blames herself for the death of six family members. . . . . her only family members. . . . . ."


	10. Water, Fire, Murder!

Hey guys ^_^

This chapter has kind of a darker theme but not too much. It mainly explains why Nella reacts the way she does.

Also an important reminder to anyone who is following my story, who has favorited my story, and for the rest of you guys out there. I changed my Pen Name from _**PetronellaBeatrice**_ to _**dreamofanewtomorrow**_ just so you all know. I have personal reason for why I did this but I swear this is still the same account as _**PetronellaBeatrice**_ just a name change...ere...Pen Name change that is.

~_**dreamofanewtomorrow**_

* * *

**CHAPTER #9. ~ Water, Fire, Murder!**

A silence like that of death hung over everyone in the room until Loki broke it, "How. . . ._how_ and _why_ does she. . . .she blame herself for their deaths. . . ."

"Her cousin of five years went missing during her stay at her uncle's sea-side house. During the search, she spotted her cousin out on the rocky peninsula jutted out into the sea. At low tide, it is fairly safe there, but it was high tide and at that time, the breakers were exceedingly dangerous and there is a strong undertow and sea currents then. Yelling to alert her uncle and aunt that she had found her, Petronella ran to her cousin and called her to get back as it was dangerous. However, her shout caused her cousin to turn her way when a huge breaker came and knocked her cousin into the sea. Not having time to grab a life-jacket, she dove in after her cousin. . . . But that was when everything went from bad to worse. Her cousin struggled so much they both went under and her cousin struggles increased resulting in her kicking Petronella in the left knee effectually dislocating it. Petronella tried to get to the surface but the undertow prevented her, helped on by her cousin's struggles. It was her decision that she made then which is why she blames herself. . . . She was forced to knock her cousin unconscious in order to get to the surface. . . . But it backfired as her cousin had been swallowing water for a while and with being knocked unconscious she swallowed even more water. When Petronella reached the surface, an incoming wave crashed into her and her cousin completely disorienting her more before she was thrown against and knocked her head against the rocky peninsula by the breakers. The force was enough for her to lose consciousness and grip of her cousin before they both sank under the surface. . . . That was the day she almost drowned. Indeed, she would have drowned that day, if her uncle hadn't rescued her . . . but her cousin was not so lucky. She drowned and till this day, the sea hasn't given up her body. . ."

"Tha . . . that's terrible. . . ." Yui hoarsely whispered.

"But I'm afraid that's not all. . . ." Zeus sadly said.

"What do you mean?" Takeru asked uncertainly.

"I said earlier that she blames herself for the death of all six members of her family. Well, she blames herself for her uncle, aunt, father, mother, and brother's deaths as well. . . ."

"What happened. . . .?" Loki asked.

"Fire and murder."

"Fire and murder?!" Yui gasped.

"How?" Apollon asked.

"It happened not too long after her cousin drowned. She was still staying with her uncle and aunt but at their other house in city so she could receive treatment for her knee and the blow she received to the head. While she stayed with her uncle and aunt, a mysterious fire broke out and she almost didn't make it out in time. . . .She won't have been able to escape if she had to climb down the stairs to get out or get off a second story roof as her knee made it impossible to do stairs all by herself. Also, the stairs to the second floor had collapsed by the time she realized there was a fire being asleep. When she did realize the fire and escaped through a window, she experienced some difficulty resulting in a terrible burn on her lower back. . . Other than that, she didn't ascertain anymore injures. Her uncle and aunt were not so luc–"

"How can she blame herself for something she could do nothing about?" Balder interrupted.

"She feels like she should have gone up the stair on the back deck to the second floor. . . . However, there is another reason why she wishes she had gone up those stairs. . ."

"Well, why did she wish she went up those stairs?" Takeru angrily asked.

"As it resulted in her witnessing the murder of some stranger in the street before her uncle's house. . . . Her witnessed it while she was trying to call for help and in her shock hit the camera on her phone so that it recorded the names of the murderers and she had just enough presence of mind to remember the license plate."

"She witnessed all that?!" Yui exclaimed.

"Yes, and when the police came, she showed them the video. Yet, someone else also overheard what she told the police. That person was the younger brother of the murderer who had always idolized his older brother. He was bent on revenge against her which led to murder of her parents and younger brother. Indeed, the young man followed her home waiting for a time when she would be all alone, entered her house, tied her up, beat her, and would have done worse things to her if her family hadn't come home right then. What followed I can only guess was terrible, but it is something I believe Petronella should tell you if she so wants. However, in short he killed them one by one forcing her to watch it all before she managed to untie her hands and escape to the best of her ability in the condition she was in before calling the police who caught the man. Yet, the hardest part for Petronella much have been learning her brother had survived but was in critical condition in the hospital where she watched him slowly fading away leaving her all alone with no family left in the world. . . . . Now that you all know more about her, I will get back to why you are here. . . ." Zeus said. "Thoth, step forward."


	11. The Music Room (Part 1)

Hey guys,

Here is another chapter. However, I just want to say that the song I used DOES NOT and I mean _**DOES NOT BELONG TO ME**_. It rightfully belongs to Arrows to Athens and _**NOT TO ME**_. Besides it is by far one of my abosulte favorite songs out there besides some from Owl City, Simple Plan, Our Last Night, and Vanessa Carlton.

Anyway back to what I was saying. I don't own this song and the only reason I am using it is that it fits with my story and I don't make any claims on it as I know I couldn't possible write something like that no matter how hard I tried. Besides, "Used To Be" is a song that I believes tells or more explains how everyone has one thing in common, that none of us know what the future will bring whether be it good or bad. We all want to know what life will bring but everyone is walking through life blindfolded to what will happen next. That's why I decided to use this song as life is just like the song says, "there's no way to tell if we will drown tonight, Or we'll be found tonight.".

Now to the story...

~_**dreamofanewtomorrow**_

* * *

**CHAPTER #10. ~ The Music Room (Part 1)**

"Thoth will be your instructor. Also, these are your fellow students. . ." raising his scepter, hundreds of "spirit" students appeared up randomly.

From what Yui told me afterwards, it was huge surprise and a bit unnerving to see them all pop up out of nowhere, but that's Zeus for you, flashy, arrogant, and highly acceptable to cause you a lot of trouble and no inconvenience to oneself if it is to further on whatever goal or scheme he has in mind. Anyway, back on track.

"There will be an opening ceremony tomorrow afternoon and I expect you all to be there." Thoth said. "That's all for today. You're dismissed. Kusanagi follow me." Thoth ordered before leaving the room with a curious yet obedient Yui in tow.

I don't know the details of what happened during Thoth and Yui's talk as I never bothered to ask. And also wouldn't have asked her anyways knowing Thoth, he probable pinned her to the wall at some point. . . . So back to the story.

Back in Nella's room, Nella started to wake up after having slept for the greater part of the afternoon and evening. Looking around, she saw Anubis curled up and asleep on the rug and knew he must have carried her back to her room.

Having a strong desire to play the piano to get her mind off of what had happened earlier, Nella sneaked out of her room and went to the music room which was unfortunately just next to the boys' dormitories.

Sneaking into the music room, Nella began to play Fur Elise, Mozart's Sonata No. 10 in C, and other classical pieces before she played and softly sang "Used to Be" by Arrows to Athens.

_Take a breath; take a long look around  
Before you step-  
'Cause the tide is coming.  
Swallowing the ground-  
And there's no way to tell if we will drown tonight,  
Or we'll be found tonight.  
_

It was then that Nella heard the door to the music room opening and someone stepped into the room before locking the door behind them. Ignore it, she kept singing and playing. . . .

_Come in close; if the current gets us,  
Then it gets us both.  
And we can't wait here anymore-_

Whoever was also in the room with her gasped at what she said before clamping a hand over their mouth to stay quiet. She again ignoring the person and concentrated on continuing playing. . . .

_So if the waves come, let 'em take us-  
As they cover you and me, and they pull us underneath-_

_I hope that fate will forgive us for tempting the sea._  
_I hope that they won't forget us-_  
_But we cannot go back to the way it used to be._

_Take it in; take a good look at_  
_What it might have been._  
_As we're swept into the water from the shore,_  
_Because there's no way they can tell us that we can't have more-_  
_Because we can have more._

_As the waves come, let 'em take us-_  
_As they cover you and me, and they pull us underneath-_

_I hope that fate will forgive us for tempting the sea._  
_I hope that they won't forget us-_  
_No we cannot go back to the way it used to be._

_So certain, where it would take us-_  
_So sure that we were never lost;_  
_To notice whether we'll be drowned tonight or found tonight..._

_So as the waves come, let 'em take us-_  
_As they cover you and me, and they pull us underneath-_  
_It takes the shape of who will save us._  
_When it leaves it's hard to know,_  
_But I will not let you go._

_I hope that fate will forgive us for tempting the sea._  
_I hope that they won't forget us-_  
_No we cannot go back to the way it used to be._  
_I hope that they won't forget us-_  
_No we cannot go back to the way it used to be._

As the last note of the song slowly faded away, Nella raised her hands and placed them in her lap keeping her eyes closed, she said, "You know . . . . it's not nice to gawk at a person." before turning around on the piano bench and upon opening her eyes came face to face with . . . .


	12. The Music Room (Part 2)

**CHAPTER #11. ~ The Music Room (Part 2)**

_As the last note of the song slowly faded away, Nella raised her hands and placed them in her lap keeping her eyes closed, she said, "You know . . . . it's not nice to gawk at a person." before turning around on the piano bench and upon opening her eyes came face to face with_ Loki Laevatein!

Although Nella would usually not have been shocked nor embarrassed by something like thing; however, today was so not her day. The more so when she noticed that Loki lips was very, very close to hers. Way too close for comfort. However, she put it down to the fact that she only heard the door being opened and closed after the person walked in but never heard the said person approach her.

Breaking out of her thoughts she saw a smirk on Loki's face along with a mischievous glint in his eyes and suddenly remembered how close their faces were before bolting backwards to increase the distance between them. It was then that she felt more than saw that he was about to speak or cause mischief, so she decided to stay quiet and wait for him to speak.

After another couple of seconds, he asked, "So. . . what was that song you just sang?"

""Used to Be" by Arrows to Athens." was her automatic reply.

"Never heard of it."

"Wellll. . . . what do ya expect? It's not like they have Internet or human music in Asgard now do they." she retorted back sarcastically while wearing a smug look.

Loki looked at her for a second or two before he saw she was teasing him. Letting out a little laugh, he slung his one arm over her shoulders and laughing said, "You seem like you have a fun and teasing side to yourself as well as a scary and serious side too."

"I'd say I do."

"Most certainly! You even stood up to Zeus although you are only a human and were able to dodge his attacks not once but twice! I can see it will be fun with you around!" he said with a mischievous smile.

"That is if you will accept me as a friend. Although what I've heard and read about you in Norse mythology, you never make friends and are not this friendly or close to anyone except to Balder and Thor. Care to explain? Or am I correct in my assumption that _**he**_ told you about my past." Nella asked accusingly while watching him from the corner of her eye.

As she expected he stiffened ever so slightly but immediately relaxed again and said, "No, why would he?"

"You're lying." Nella bluntly stated.

"I. . . .I'm not!"

"You're stuttering, going stiff when I brought up the subject, and your eyes give it away. Admit it. You are lying."

Loki stared at her dumbfounded. Never in his life had someone, who had just met him, been able to read him so quickly, except for his one friend who had strangely disappeared before he met Balder and Thor never to be heard of or seen again. His first friend. His first human friend. . . .

Nella's next words however broke his train of thoughts, "Don't think I don't know about you Loki Laevatein. You are called the Norse god of fire but you're also the Norse god of mischief."

At this, he just glanced at her before confidently saying, "So I am. But then you should also know that you're a thousand years _**too**_ late to play pranks on the god of mischief."

"Maybe. Maybe not. You never know." she glanced at him before turning to look out of the window. "It's getting late. We should go to bed so we can help set up for the entrance ceremony. You are going tomorrow?"

"Nope. I don't want to be here in the first place."

"Well, it's your choice." Nella said with a shrug. "See ya." with that she left the room leaving a stunned Loki behind.

Walking back to her room, Nella did not sense a pair of eyes watching her from the shadows. . . . .


	13. A Talk with Takeru

**CHAPTER #12. ~ A Talk with Takeru**

After having left the music room, Nella walked back to her room.

Upon reaching it, she placed her hand on her door knob where it lingered as she said, "I know you are there. You might as well come on out."

After hearing no reply or movement, she turned around lazily and said, "You. Hiding in the bushes. Get out here before I come and get you."

This time the said person came out of the bushes and was none other than Takeru Totsuka.

Upon seeing him come out, Nella crossed her arms over her chest while leaning more on her right knee and bending her still slightly injured left knee as she gazed at Takeru with a lazy expression.

After a silence of about two minutes, Nella finally asked, "So, what are you doing sneaking around the girl's side of the dorms so late at night?"

"Tssx, as if I would be caught sneaking around! And what business of yours is it to know anyway?"

"None at all. Just casual curiosity."

"Huh?"

"You know. You just might want to wipe that confounded confused look off your face before it gets stuck that way." Nella smugly said while smirking to herself.

"Wh...why...you?! I dare you to repeat that!" he growled angrily.

"Not interested. Also, you already heard what I said. Or else why would you react that way?" Nella retorted while raising an eyebrow at the fuming face of the blue-head.

Satisfied with her accomplishment, Nella raised her right hand as she let out a lazy petite little yawn showing signs of intense boredom. To her satisfaction, Takeru's face became even darker as he attempted to win the staring contest between the two of them. However, that was not to be.

After about five minutes staring each other down, Takeru "Txxs" before turning his eyes away, a notable change having occurred in them. Nella could tell what it was. But the look was a living and caring look. Nowhere near the death glare he had been giving her two minutes before.

Shaking off the odd sensation, Nella decided to call quits and so broke the ice by saying, "Anyways, it's late and as this conversation is clearly going nowhere, I'm off to bed. I wish you a good night." and with that she opened her door and walked in.

As soon as her door closed behind her and before she could take more than two steps, Nella was tackled to the ground by a very anxious and exuberant Anubis.

"Nera! Kar dar brra?! (Nella! Where have you been?)"

"I was just at the music room. No biggie." she replied as she tried to get untangled from the somewhat inappropriate way Anubis was hugging and holding her on the ground.

"Baraaaaaa...(Butttttt...)" Anubis whined.

"Don't worry. If Thoth lectures you because of me, come and tell me and I'll settle it. Got it?" at this Anubis just looked up at her with the expression of a puppy who was relieved with not getting in trouble for something.

Smiling at this, Nella gently ruffled his hair before say, "Come on. I think it is high time we both were in bed. After all, tomorrow is the opening ceremony."

"Bra ka nara a raaaa...(But I don't want to goooo...)" Anubis whined again.

"Never do I. But the choice is yours." Nella said as she turned around, "Well, I'm off to bed."

However, she had no sooner gone through the curtain to her bedroom, then she poked her head through saying, "Oh, I forgot. I did run into Loki Laevatein in the piano room."

Anubis turned sharply around and hissing said...


	14. Geez Can't You Watch Where You're Going?

**CHAPTER #13 ~ Geez, can't you watch were you are going?**

Nella woke up early the next morning ready for what the world or rather Garden had to throw her way.

Looking out of the window, she sighed as she saw it would be a nice day or so it looked like if Zeus didn't cause trouble again.

Turning away from the window, Nella gave Anubis a slight nudge with her foot to wake him up which he did but sleepily muttered, "Ka. . .ba. . . nara. . . *yawn* Nera *yawn*. (Five. . .more. . .minutes *yawn* Nella *yawn*.)" before turning onto his other side and falling asleep again.

Sighing exasperatedly, Nella knew only on more tactic to use without dumping ice, cold water all over him and her rug for that matter.

Kneeling down to Anubis' ear, she whispered, "Well, I guess I'll go to see Thoth by myself then. Have fun explaining why I'm up and you're still in bed. Bye." As she said this, she had gradually walked to the door and closed it after the "Bye".

No more than two steps away from her door did she hear, "Nera! Kara bra! (Nella! Wait for me!)"

Laughing to herself, Nella walked on slowly as she waited for her friend to catch up to her. As she expected, Anubis caught up to her before she reached the gate to the dormitories grumbling at her for getting up at such a ridiculous early hour.

Smiling at her friend's antics, Nella stopped and turned in the direction leading away from the academy and from the library. Seeing this, Anubis called out in an accusing tone, "Rar karsr kx zar kintz zar'sr gxntg? Lnbsrsz nt kirk krz. (And where do you think you're going? Library is that way.)"

"Oh, Just for a little walk. It's such a lovely morning it would be a waste not to. So don't worry. We have plenty of time before we have to meet up with Thoth." Nella replied nonchalantly but with a mischievous smile on her face and a twinkle in her eyes a clear sign to the world that she found her friend's worries a slight sense of entertaining and cute at the same time.

"Kirt kiz knk zxr krtr vr rb?! (Then why did you wake me up?!)" Anubis asked with great vehemence at Nella's incredulity at walking him up _**just** _to go for a walk.

"Well, it was either that or you had to face Thoth later on and get in trouble for being late, as I wasn't planning on going back to the dorms to get you after my walk. So, quit your whining and let's just enjoy ourselves while we can." Nella retorted before turning into the flower gardens surrounding the complex on the one side but not before hearing Anubis grumbling reply, "Rlllwnnngak. Brk jruk untcr zar rutrk vr ua tncrlz rar arsr r pxntk karsr. . . . . . (Alllriiight. But just since you asked me so nicely and have a point there. . . . . .)".

A grateful smile made its way onto Nella face as she turned to face Anubis again and in a soft voice said, "Thank you, Anubis." before turning back around to continue on her way.

As for Anubis, he was frozen in his place as a blush spread across his face as he mumbled his reply, "Za. . . . .zar'sr krl. . . .cavr, Nera. (Yo. . . .you're wel. . . .come, Nella.)" as unknown to her the sun had alluminated her face and hair to make it appear to be surrounded by halo of pure gold around her and turned her hair to resemble that of molten gold flowing in the slight breeze that was present.

Shaking his head, Anubis called out, "Nera! Kara bra! (Nella! Wait for me!)" for the second time today resulting in Nella, who had already left the garden behind and was on her way to the library, to turn her head in his direction and fail to notice a certain bluenette running around the corner of the building until they both collided head on with the blue-head (a.k.a. Takeru) falling on top of her.

Both their faces were beet red and the picture of complete shock and consternation. Anubis' freaking out in the background only added to the awkwardness of the situation they found themselves in.

Luckily, Nella came to her senses first and immediately pushed him off her and said in a near whisper of a voice, "Geez, can't you watch where you are going?" Although her voice was soft, there was some degree of venom in it that put a darker, hidden meaning into her words than otherwise intended, as she looked Takeru straight in the eyes.

"Tssx. I can ask you the same thing?" Takeru retorted back angrily.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Isn't a little early for a lovers' quarrel don't you think?" an all too familiar voice said from above them.

With startled expressions, both of them (or more correctly) all three of them including Anubis, turned and looked up towards the top of the wall of the dormitories and low and behold there sat none other than, _**Loki**_!


	15. Oh, And The Joke's On You Two

**CHAPTER #14 ~ Oh, and the joke's on you two**

_With startled expressions, both of them (or more correctly) all three of them including Anubis, turned and looked up towards the top of the wall of the dormitories and low and behold there sat none other than, Loki._

"Lo. . . oki . . ." Nella stammered looking the picture of absolute consternation and surprise.

"So I was right when I said '_you were that __**kind**__ of girl, La-chan'_." Loki said the smirk evident in his voice that Nella didn't even have to wonder if there was one but simply knew that there was. However, at the time she could have cared less about it as her anger and pride was once again brought into question.

Stepping forward, she angrily said, "As I said before, I. AM. NOT. ONE. OF. THOSE. KINDS. OF GIRLS. Get that into your head! And as I also said you will be sorry if you every say something like that again. Unfortunately, you are lucky that I can't bring it about right now as I have to meeting with Master Thoth and my knee does not allow me give you the beating that is due to you! Otherwise, I WOULD give you YOUR JUST PUNISHMENT! Is that clear?!"

Loki only raised his hands in mock surrender and said, "Whatever you s–"

"Hey! I'm here too you know." came an irritated Takeru.

"Whoops, sorry I forgot you were there." Nella said apologetically the same time Loki innocently said, "Oh, I didn't see you there."

"Cut the crap! You knew I was there. Stop your annoying act!"

"Why would I do that?" Loki said still feigning innocence.

"Bastard!" Takeru hissed, "What are you even doing here?" clearly not happy or on good terms with the red-head.

"Oh, I live here. Dontcha ya know?" Loki nonchalantly said before a smirk grew on his face at seeing the anger in Takeru's face resulting in Nella doing a mental face-palm at how Loki was undoubtedly enjoying himself at their (more Takeru's) expense.

However, Takeru broke her out of her current frame of mind by angrily shouting, "That. . . . .that's it! Give me an actual answer!"

"Nope. Not when you are so rudely demanding me to give you answer." Loki poutyingly said.

"I said, 'GIVE. ME. AN. ACTUAL. ANSWER!'." Takeru roared.

"And I said, 'Nope. Not when you are so rude.'" Loki retorted.

"I don't care. Just GIVE me an ANSWER!" Takeru growled through his clenched teeth as he punched the wall on which Loki was.

The next instance their little argument was interrupted by Nella saying, "Give me, give me, never gets." before she was conscious she said that. But when she did realize she had said it, she clamped her hands over her mouth as the two bickering gods turned and looked at her with looks full of shock and confusion. As their stares began to get uncomfortable, Nella quickly said, "Oh, sorry about that. Don't know where that came from. Just ignore what I just said. It was nothing. Nothing at all. Just igno–"

"Nera, Bar'sd braarka. (Nella, you're babbling.)" Anubis said.

"Wh. . . What?! I was?!" Nella frantically asked Anubis who simply nodded his head. "Just great. Now what do they think of me." Nella muttered to herself before turning to face Takeru and Loki and awkwardly said, "Sorry for babbling on like that. . . ." as she tried to find a loophole by which to escape this awkward situation. However, fate again seemed to have other plans for her.

"Look, even Nella agrees with me that if you demand someone to give you an answer, you will never get it." Loki said confidently while pointing at Nella who now felt even more self-conscious at being placed in the spotlight once again.

"Well, didn't you listen to what she said? She said to 'just ignore it'." Takeru retorted.

"No, she didn't."

"Yes, she did."

"No, she didn't."

"Yes, she did."

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

This and other words were said back and forth between the two gods as they bickered for a good five minutes causing Nell to really wish she could get away with bashing their heads together for a little peace and quiet but decided against it, as she would never hear the end of it from Zeus if she did.

So she decided to adapt a different tactic as with each passing moment, Nella became more and more annoyed at those two not to mention that their bickering was giving her a killer of headache.

Having once made up her mind, Nella stepped in between the two bickering gods effectually silencing them for the time being before she turned to face them again and said, "Well, I will take my leave. Good morning and good day to you both." She stopped once again as she said, "Oh, and the joke's on you two." before continuing on her way, calling over her left shoulder as she did so, "Are you coming Anubis?" as she disappeared around the corner.

Anubis, on his part, blinked once or twice before he processed what had just happened. When he did though, he called out frantically, "Na? Nera! Kara bra! (Huh? Nella! Wait up!)" before running like a mad person (well god) after her at which the other two gods soon heard the sound of hysterical laughter from Nella and annoyed remarks from Anubis when he finally caught up to her.

As soon as the laughter died down, both gods turned to face each other and blinked as the realization dawned on them that Nella had played the joke on them. And when they did, they both broke into laughter which most likely woke up the rest of the school who hadn't been rudely woken up by their little shouting match earlier.

While they both were still laughing, Loki realized that her words from the night before were true, "_Maybe. Maybe not. You never know._" And he also knew in his heart that he wanted to know more about her and get to know her better. And there was also something else, something which was unfamiliar and yet familiar about her at the same time that he could not place. But there was one thing for certain, he was going to figure it out.


	16. Count Me In

**CHAPTER #15. ~ Count Me In**

After having left the two gods behind, Nella and Anubis headed to the library to have a conference with Thoth about what the day would bring.

When they had talked for over three hours having had their breakfast brought to them, Nella excused herself to go and take a shower so she would be ready to help with the preparations for the opening ceremony that afternoon.

However, maybe it would be better to explain Nella's school attire before proceed on.

Her outfit is almost identical in every respect to all the other girls' school uniform except for one main exception. That is that she refused to wear the skirt that was part of the girls' school attire and rather wore a pair of jeans due to the tenuously she had to ruin any skirt if she wore one and as she was not a fan of short shorts and short skirts for that matter. Only on that score did Zeus allow her not to follow school's dress code edict. However, she also won the score with Zeus, but saying it was to honor her upbringing.

**For clarity for the reader, I (Nella) will explain:**

Her late parents only allowed for certain types of cloths which were proper and not too showy. Nella respected this feeling rightfully that the other kinds of cloths most girls her age wore were slutty, and in all respect, looked like someone had run out of fabric half-way through making it or had run out of good material and only had ripped material left. And, then had the audacity, that instead of getting new material, they would use the ripped ones to make the cloths from! Completely, stupid and crazy in her both her parents' and her own eyes.

**Now back to the story...**

Nella had finished her shower and was now on her way to the hall where the entrance ceremony was to be held. She was perhaps a few minutes later than she had wanted to be, but she was still recovering from the shock of facing reality that Zeus so "kindly" brought back to her mind yesterday. "The nerve of that man. . . .ere. . . . god. Who does he think he is messing with my life? I'd like to see how he would react if he was in my position." Nella said under her breathe as she saw the doors to the hall just up ahead.

Shaking her head to get those bad, cruel, and sad thoughts out of it, Nella opened the door just in time to hear Apollon, Tsukito, Balder, and Yui all agree to go and try and convince the others to come to the opening ceremony. Nella smiled at the hope they entertained of convincing the others to come to the opening ceremony.

Letting out a sigh, she decided to make her presence known, "Count me in. I'll help you guys convince them to come.", and was inwardly satisfied and slightly hurt that not one of them had noticed her before she spoke but was wise enough not to show it.

Upon that being decided, everyone left the room and headed in opposite directions, Nella heading to the inside of the school not bothering where the others had gone to.

As she calmly walked down the hallway, she spotted Loki in a tree and Takeru on the ground below the tree. Upon seeing them, the gears in her head started to work as she came up with a way to get back at Loki for his embarrassing me in the ballroom the day before and again this morning. A mischievous smirk spread across her face as she ran to the nearest door to the outside world. . . . .


	17. A Fall, A Catch, and What

**CHAPTER #16. ~ A Fall, A Catch, and What. . . . . **

Upon reaching the outside world, Nella silently walked to the back of the tree and climbed up the tree with the agility of a cat and without the slightest noise until she was above Loki.

The climb had been somewhat trying on her knee, but just like how she had gotten onto the balcony in the ball room the day before, Nella placed as much weight as she dared on her right knee leaving her left almost completely unused and therefore alright.

When she finally got onto the branch right above Loki, she wrapped her legs around the tree branch and swung down to in front of Loki's face and said, "So, I am thousand years _**too**_ late to play pranks on the god of mischief, huh?" she said sarcastically loving the way Loki started when she appeared right in front of him that he almost fell of the tree branch in his surprise rousing Takeru out of his sleep in the process.

Upon seeing their confused and perplexed faces, Nella burst out laughing only causing the boys even more embarrassment. However, Nella's laugh also had a negative effect, as her grip on the branch slowly slipped and she suddenly felt herself falling.

Closing her eyes, Nella prepared for the impact only to be grabbed and pulled against something hard which she suddenly realized was someone's chest when she heard their quick breathing and heartbeat combined with her own.

Looking up, she saw it was Loki and would have backed away from him if he had not been holding on to her waist with an iron grip. Nella avoided looking Loki in the face due to her embarrassment and quickly grew even more embarrassed when she realized their position with her straddling his thighs unintentionally when he pulled her towards himself to keep her from falling.

Blushing red hot, Nella pushed away from him this time with more force while muttering an almost unaudited, "Thank you."

"Hey, there's no need to be embarrassed. It was intentionally now was it, La-chan?" Loki purred.

"Why. . . .why do you call me that? La-chan?" Nella timidly asked.

"Mmmmmm. Isn't your name Petronella or Nella?" Loki questioned.

"Ye. . . yes. . . ."

"Welllllll, Isn't 'La' part of Petronella and Nella?"

"Yes. It is. But why did you give me the nickname, La-chan?" Nella inquired.

"Isn't it obvious? It's my nickname for you." Loki stated it as if it was a matter-of-fact while his pointer finger poked Nella's nose.

"Hey! Cut it out Loki!" Nella pouted while rubbing her nose.

"Hey! You two! Don't ignore me again!" came an annoyed shout from below them.

"Oh, you're still here, Shortie?" Loki teasingly asked.

"Bastard! What did you call me?!" Takeru roared.

"Well I will just tell you what I heard Nella tell you the other night. '_Not interested. Also, you already heard what I said. Or else why would you react that way?_'"

"Yo. . . .you were listening?!" Nella gasped, "But I didn't even feel your presence like I always feel someone's presence when they are watching me."

"Well, maybe you were a bit pre-occupied in your thoughts to notice me." Loki said while ruffling Nella's hair.

"Hey! Cut it out!" Nella retorted while slapping away his hand before her facial expression changed. "Where is my hat?! I had it on earlier!" Nella asked.

"Oh, this hat," Takeru asked picking up a fedora off of the ground.

"Yes! Oh, thank you thank you thank you!" Nella excitedly squealed. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost this hat." Nella said as she stroked the rim of the fedora with her finger.

"May I ask why it is so important to you?" Takeru asked.

"It was the last present my parents gave to me before they died. . . . It's very important to me in a sentimental value not a material value."

"Oh, okay." Takeru said. "But can I ask you another question?"

"Sure."

"Why are you here?"

Deciding to answer truthfully, Nella replied, "To convince you two to come and help set up for the opening ceremony and to come to class as well."

Nella didn't even have to wonder what their answers were going to be. She had known from the start that it would be a pre-determined answer to this question, "Absolutely, NO!"

Knowing she would not be able to persuade them and feeling slightly tired and somewhat lightheaded, Nella was about to get down from the branch when someone suddenly called out, "Hey! Nella, I see you found my friend and Tsukito's younger brother."


	18. Hold On Hold On

**CHAPTER #17. ~ **Hold on. . . . Hold on. . . .

Balder suddenly called out, "Hey Nella! I see you found my friend and Tsukito's younger brother."

"Yeah, I'd say I found them." Nella answered from up on the tree branch.

"Wellllll. . . . . it was more like sh–" Loki started to say when Nella clapped a hand over his mouth as she hissed out "Why you!" which only resulted in Loki pulling her hand away before pulling her towards him so that she fell against him.

"Well, as I was saying, 'it was more like she fell on me.'" Loki smugly said while looking at Nella's face changed from her renowned death glare before growing red with embarrassment at every word that he said.

"Quit it will ya." Nella said muttered as she looked away from Loki before trying to punch him so he would quit saying things that embarrassed her. She had by this point been able to back away from him again before she tried to punch him.

This however backfired as Loki only grabbed her fist and pulled her closer so he could whispered in her ear, "Well, you did and you clung to me like not tomorrow." before pulling away to see the embarrassment on her face increased tenfold.

However, Loki had not counted on Nella overcoming her embarrassment with anger which he saw in the form of her eyebrow twitching as she roughly pushed Loki away and glared at him before shouting, "I only clung to you because I was scared when I fell from the branch above this one. WHO WOULDN'T BE**_?!"_**

"Oh, come now Nella. You know pretty well that that scary and angry look of yours does not suit you." Yui spoke up trying to lighten the mood.

"Huh?" Nella said as she turned and started at the surprised look of Yui's as she had never lost her temper only a second before.

"Did you say something, Yui?" Nella inquired.

"Hai. I said, '_You know pretty well that that scary and angry look of yours does not suit you._'".

At this, tears started to obscure Nella's vision as she remembered her mother once telling her the same thing after an argument with her younger brother.

When everyone else saw the tears running down Nella's face, they all started to panic. But Nella's voice quieted them at once when she shakingly said, "Thank you, Yui. No one has said that to me except for my mother the one time I lost my temper back when I was five. Thank you for making me remember the important lesson she taught me back then." while wiping away the tears streaming down her face.

Turning to Loki, Nella pulled him into a hug and apologetically said, "I'm sorry I shouted at you, Loki. I guess it's been ages since someone embarrassed me so much that I lost my temper. . . . ."

As Nella trailed off, she pulled away from the hug to enable her to look into Loki's face before she continued, "Will you, no," Nella looked away anxiously biting her lip before turning back to face Loki again, "Can you please forgive me?" Nella asked sincerely.

The expression on Loki's face was one of total bewilderment at the sudden change in Nella. Looking away awkwardly, Loki rubbed the back of his head as he mumbled, "Uh. . . . . uh. . . . I guess I can forgive you. . . . ."

"Re . . . . real . . . really?!" Nella cautiously asked a huge smile adorned her face before she threw her arms around Loki's neck for a second time as she excitedly chirped, "Thank you, Loki! Thank you very much!"

"He. . . .hey?! What are you doing?!" Loki shouted.

"It's just my way of saying 'Thank you'." Nella replied still giving Loki a hug. "Besides," Nella quietly said, "I still feel very bad for shouting at someone who I just met. . . ."

"Oh? I think I understand what you're saying. But, on a different note, just how long do you intend on hugging me? I would prefer not being squeezed to death on the second day here." Loki smugly noted.

Pulling back hastily, Nella stammered, "Sor. . . sorry. . . ." only to feel herself falling backwards towards the ground.

As Nella felt herself falling off the branch, she raised her hands and grabbed onto the branch to allow her legs to swing backwards and over so that she ended up swinging herself down while holding onto the branch.

**For clarity for the reader**:

_Picture someone at a playground hanging upside down with their legs hooked over a bar of monkey bar and their hands holding onto the bar. As they unhook their legs and brings them towards their chest, momentum and gravity takes over and allows them to rotate and flip their body around to enable them to let go of the bar and land on their feet. That is what happened here except Nella grabbed onto the bar . . . ere. . . . .branch after she started to feel herself falling_.)

**Now back to the story.**

As Nella felt herself falling off the branch, she raised her hands and grabbed onto the branch to allow her legs to swing backwards and over so that she ended up swinging herself down while holding onto the branch.

However, she did miscalculate three things, the uneven ground, the condition of her left knee, and the height she was from the ground. Therefore, the moment her feet touched the ground Nella fell on her hands and knees as her knee gave way. Regardless of the fact, Nella tried to get up quickly just as Loki jumped down still holding his cheek where Nella had unknowingly kicked him when she fell down while Takeru came running towards her to see if she was alright.

"Nella! Are you alright?!" Loki and Takeru asked her.

Turning towards the two gods, Nella started to say "I. . . . I'm alri–" only for the world to start spinning and flashbacks of images swimming through her head as she heard someone shouting, "La-chan? La-chan?! Hold on. . . . Hold on. . . ." then everything was lost in a black abyss of nothingness. . . .


	19. First Glimpse of a Forgotton Past

**CHAPTER #18. ~ First Glimpse of a Forgotten Past**

**Recap of last Chapter:**

_Turning towards the two gods, Nella started to say "I. . . . I'm alri–" only for the world to start spinning and flashbacks of images swimming through her head as she heard someone shouting, "La-chan? La-chan?! Hold on. . . . Hold on. . . ." then everything was lost in a black abyss of nothingness. . . ._

**Flashback:**

"Where am I? What is this?" Nella asked as she looked around her to only find an endless black nothingness before covering her eyes as a bright light surrounded her. Cautiously opening her eyes, she took in her breathe as she found herself on the edge of a forest bordering a meadow that overlooked a tranquil valley, and in the distance, the white, rugged peaks of mountains stood guard over the valley like the gate-keepers to another world.

Turning away from the spectacular view, Nella felt a pang in her heart as if she had seen that view before in a long forgot dream or fantasy that she could not remember. She felt empty, as if she had glimpsed a lost part of herself but could not identify what it was . . . . . .

Ignoring it, she turned and spotted a boy with fire red hair that faded to an orange-golden hue at the ends. This was held back in three braids with the exception of two long bangs on each side of his face and other shorter bangs hanging down into his eyes. Nella also noted that the boy's attire was composed of white pants, a purple shirt with a green collar, and a knapsack around his waist. Just like before when she looked at the valley, his appearance for some reason was vaguely familiar but from where or from when in her past, she was not sure.

As she pondered on this fact, the sound of childish laughter broke her chain of thought as Nella turned towards it to see the boy chasing a girl who had long blonde hair and wore a blue sundress. They seems around the same age yet the demeanor and atmosphere around the boy was one of grander but mischief at the same time. That of the girl however, was one that radiated innocence and happiness both of which were clearly expressed in her bluish-green eyes which sparkled merrily as a smile graced her face.

After watching the two take turns chasing each other, Nella saw the two plop down on their backs in the midst of some wildflowers and a "bed" of soft, green grass, both breathing heavily from their previous exertions. Nella smiled at them both before feeling somewhat guilty for secretly watching them like some creepy stocker would. With these thoughts clouding her mind, she turned away only to turn and face them again when she heard the little girl timidly ask, "Ki-chan?"

"Yeah?" the said boy replied back opening his one eye as he did so.

"You're my friend. . . .right?" the girl asked sitting up and hugging her knees against her chest as she stared out into the distance.

"Wh. . . .what kind of question is that?!" Ki-chan asked incredulously as he started into a sitting position, "Of course you are my friend! You're my best and only friend. There is no one more important to me than you! I don't ever want to lose you. Ya hear!" he said as he threw his arms around her neck and pulled her into a tight hug to emphasize what he had just said.

The girl was shocked by his sudden and unexpected outburst as she didn't respond to the hug or even move for a few minutes before tears of joy started to run down her face and a happy and contented smile adorned her face before she returned the hug and softly whispering, "I'm so happy to hear you say that, Ki-chan. You are also someone I don't ever want to lose either."

"Me neither and I promise to stay by your side forever. Nothing will or can ever change that. I promise you that." Ki-chan replied breaking the hug as he looked into her eyes but kept his hands on the girl's shoulders as he did so.

"Thank you, Ki-chan. I also promise to never leave you either." the girl said with a smile as she threw her arms around his neck and whispered, "I promise you." before pulling away and sticking her pinkie out, "Pinkie promise?"

Smiling sincerely Ki-chan stuck out his own pinkie and answered, "Yep. It's a promise," before they both said, "that I will never break."

A smile found its way to Nella's face as she watched what had just transpired between the two friends before the scene and surroundings suddenly changed into pitch black darkness. Feeling around for some anything to calm down the growing fear inside her chest only to be blinded by yet another bright light appearing in front of her, Nella raised her hand and squinted until her vision became clear once again.

When it did though, she gasped before shouting, "La–chan! Look out!" as she witnessed the same girl from earlier, though she looked a little older, crossing an intersection of a street for which the white man was showing. However, it was not that which caused Nella's outburst. No, it was seeing a small car running the red light come cannoning towards the innocent, unsuspecting girl. She watched in horror as the car barreled down on the girl before covering her eyes not wishing to witness the death of yet another person. This however, resulted in Nella not seeing the girl jump out of the way and fell down hitting her head on the curve of the sidewalk where she lay motionless. Strangely, she knew that girl had survived yet could not tell why or how she knew this as it made no sense to her.

After all sounds of the speeding car disappeared and was replaced by the sound of a child sobbing did she removed her hands realized that the scene had once again changed before turning towards the sound of sobbing child who was none other than a slightly older version of the boy, Ki–chan and he was standing by the side of a lonely grave in the pouring rain. His head hung low as his shoulders shook with his quiet sobs and his continuously whimpers of "La–chan, you promised you would never leave Me." and "Why?! Why did you leave me?" before sinking down onto his knees and shouting, "You PROMISED!"

Then everything faded to pitch black once again. . . . . .

_Author's Note:_

_Just for a bit of a clarification on the part about the car "accident". For some of you, you may understand and immediately figure it out and for that I congratulate you. However, for some who may not understand this completely, I will explain but only because on my Wattpad account, I received a question regarding it and the outcome about it being somewhat unclear. That will be understood later on, but for now I will simply tell you that the Nella who is watching what is happening, is seeing that particular part through the eyes of Ki-chan where she had originally only been a spectator watching what took place between Ki-chan and La-chan. That is all I am going to say as I am not going to give away too much of my story_


	20. What Do We Do Now?

Hey everyone!

I just have a few very **IMPORTANT** things to ask you guys.

My current title and cover has bothered me for a while now, but I don't have any idea where to start in changing them. I was wondering if you guys could give me any suggestions and in the next chapter I post, I will have the suggestions you guys said and will have you vote on it. But I won't be mad if you guys don't want to help me with it considering the last time I updated this story….. In a sense, I have neglected this account for my Wattpad account.

I have one idea for the title, but I am few for suggestions as well. I was wondering if the title "_The Tears of Forgotten Memories_" would be a good idea for a title. I know the title might not make any sense, but it is the title of the poem I wrote regarding my OC that I plan to use in a later chapter. I added the poem at the bottom of this chapter so you guys could get a better idea regarding why it is one of the suggestions that someone of Wattpad gave me.

As for the cover, I would really appreciate suggestions regarding what you guys believe would really work well with the story. I know it is kinda bold of me to ask you guys, but I am kinda out of ideas to begin with….

Oh, and if any of you are interested, my Wattpad account is more up to date than my FanFiction account. It has like 35 chapters while this one only has 20. I will also be using the votes from my Wattpad account (dreamofanewtomorrow) which has the same title and cover as well.

I hope to hear from you guys soon.

~dreamofanewtomorrow

**What Do We Do Now?**

**Recap of two Chapters ago:**

_Turning towards the two gods, Nella started to say "I. . . . I'm alri–" only for the world to start spinning and flashbacks of images swimming through her head as she heard someone shouting, "La-chan? La-chan?! Hold on. . . . Hold on. . . ." then everything was lost in a black abyss of nothingness. . . ._

**With the gods:**

No sooner had Nella passed out and the shock had settled in than utter chaos broke. Quickly getting annoyed by the useless chatter, Yui and Loki both were to the point of shouting "QUIET!" when Takeru beat them to the punch by doing a loud, high-pitched whistle which had the immediate result of complete silence accompanied by murderous glares from some and utter confusion by others all directed towards Takeru.

After everyone's ears had stop ringing, Loki turned to Takeru and practically shouted "What was _**THAT**_ for?!" His outburst was due to the fact that everyone else had been able to cover their ears whereas his hands were preoccupied with holding Nella resulting in his ears still ringing from the effect of Takeru's whistle.

"Tssx, if you had been more considerate, you would have noticed how noisy you all were and could have woken her up." retorted Takeru.

"_**WE**_ were _**NOISY?!**_" Loki demanded as his face grew red with rage. "_**WE**_ were _**NOISY?!**_ What about _**your**_ whistle_**?!**_ Won't you call that _**noisy?!**_"

"Well sooooorryy but what else was there to do to get you all to shut up? Besides, look at her. Rock is as out as. . . .well a rock. . . . I highly doubt she will wake up anytime soon. If she does, I'll be shocked for a human body to be able to take so much emotional trauma in such a shot amount of time without breaking down somewhere in the near future."

Upon hearing Takeru call Nella _**Rock**_, Loki's eyebrow twitched signifying he had reached his limit of ultimate frustration and annoyance towards Takeru. The more so as he was for some reason or another somewhat offended by daring to give Nella the nickname _**Rock**_. Carefully getting up with Nella still in his arms, Loki turned to Takeru and angrily hissed, "You know _**her**_ name is Petronella or Nella and _**NOT**_ Rock!"

"And for your information, Petronella is the feminine version of Peter which means rock. Therefore, it has the same meaning. Rock." Takeru stated completely unaffected by Loki's glares and threatening atmosphere.

"I don't care. It's offensive to call someone that!" Loki argued.

"As if I care. Humans are weak and annoying." Takeru replied slouching against the tree with his arms crossed in front of his chest in the manner of one who was clearly annoyed and bore of the whole conversation.

"Wh. . . .why you_**?!**_" Loki growled out as he was about to go for Takeru only to be stopped by Yui running in-between the two bickering gods and hold her arms out to prevent the two gods from coming to blows as she shouts, "ENOUGH! This is _**NOT**_ a time for bickering or for fighting! You two should be ashamed of yourselves!"

"This has nothing to do with you, Human/Weed." Loki and Takeru both retorted.

"No, I believe Yui is correct." Balder said coming forward and placing his hand on Loki's shoulder. "This is not the time for bickering or fighting."

"Yes, you two should be ashamed of yourselves." Tsukito agreed.

"If you truly wanted to help Nella, you could not be arguing and fighting since then nothing gets done." Dionysus said.

"I guess you're right." Loki sadly replied looking anywhere but at Takeru.

"Yeah. I guess you are." Takeru dejectedly said also avoiding eye–contact with Loki.

After a minute or so of awkward silence, Yui decided to break the ice by asking, "Takeru, if you knew that your whistle won't wake her up, why were you concerned that our talking would?" Yui asked.

"Yui's right. . . ." Dionysus began only to be cut off by Takeru.

"I just wanted to get your guys' attention to focus on the real problem at hand. What to do with her?" Takeru replied.

"Preciously, we should rather concentrate on what to do next rather than fight amongst ourselves." Apollon excitedly exclaimed. "Agree?"

"Agree." Loki said as Takeru only nodded.

"Now that that is out of the way, let's see what we should do for Nella. . . . It's clear she won't make it to the opening ceremony but where should we take her? Her room? The infirmary? Does anyone have any subjections about which course we shou–" Yui began only to be rudely interrupted and startled by a voice calling out "Nera! Nera! Kara ra brra?! Nera! (Nella! Nella! Where are you?! Nella!)"

Upon hearing the shout, everyone spun around including Loki, who was still cradling Nella in his arms, and saw the Egyptian god of the dead come nearly upon him/them.

What happened next happened in a shorter amount of time then it takes to recount it. However, what did happen, I have been told, was hilarious and somewhat strange in and of itself and I have tried to record to the best of my ability what those present at the time were eye–witnesses of.

What did happen was that no sooner had Loki turned around than he was tackled to the ground by a very anxious and jealous Anubis, who grabbed Nella and was now cradling her in his arms. Everyone looked completely stunned but their shock was nowhere near to what it was when Anubis growled two words that everyone could understand, "Nera. Mine." as he held her close and menacing glared at Loki and Takeru but most of all at Loki.

"Huh?" was everyone's response except for Loki's and Takeru's, both of which were raving mad at what Anubis just did. However, it was Takeru who lost his temper first.

"What. Do. You. Think. You. Are. Doing_**?!**_"

"She could have gotten hurt!" Loki also shouted.

"No need to raise your voices." came a melancholy yet stern voice from behind them startling everyone. Spinning around, the "students" came face to face with Master Thoth!

"Wh. . . .What ar. . . .are you do. . . .ing here?!" Yui stammered still afraid of him and his menacing personality.

"Well, since Nella did not come back in time to make her report, I sent Anubis ahead to see if he could find her while I followed behind. However, it seems that she has had another relapse which is what I feared would or might happen." Thoth concluded.

"But, what's up with _**his**_ behavior?" Loki asked angrily point at Anubis.

"Nella is Anubis' first friend other than an Egyptian god so it's only natural that he is somewhat overprotective of her even to the point of being clingy." Thoth replied. "Any other questions?" he asked. Silence followed his question. "Alright then. Loki, Anubis, and Takeru take Nella to her room and stay with her until she awakes tomorrow morning. She will and still most likely is suffering from nightmares and would need someone to comfort her if that is the case. You three are excused from attending the entrance ceremony to take care of Nella. As for the rest of you, get the hall ready for the entrance ceremony. The entrance ceremony begins in two hours. You are dismissed!"

At this everyone went to their assigned work. Well. . . .all but. . . .two. . . .

As the events involving Nella in the tree up to when Thoth dismissed everyone, two sets of eyes were watching all that transpired between the human girl, Nella, and the other gods. It is not hard to imagine their surprise at how close Loki, Takeru, and Nella seemed to be considering they had only met once the day before in the ballroom. No one was aware of neither of Nella's encounters with Loki and Takeru the night before or early this morning as they had kept the fact to themselves.

However, it was not the problem with how close the three were that was the means of peaking the two gods' surprise and interest to the point that it really scared them, it was the look of absolute terror and fear on the human girl's face that signified they knew not what. But, they knew it signified that something terrifying and traumatizing had happened in her past that made her react the way she had. It was a stark contrast between how she had looked confident and in complete control of her emotions upon their first meeting to how she looked after Zeus and now Loki had broken down her emotional armor in some sharp or form. She was an utterly and completely broken-down wreck or a person and someone that you would never believe to have once been so strong. . . . . . nor to be someone that would change the course of history. . . . . . . .

**The Tears of Forgotten Memories**

These are the stories of my life.

Stories that haunt my dreams during the night,

And stories that restore into me the life

I once believe forever past out of my sight.

Yes, these are the stories of my life.

All the heartache, and all things kind,

And all the secrets hidden in the mind.

Yes, all the strife of this vanquished life.

For these are the stories of my life.

The stories, the memories, guarded by the unshed tears

Of all my unexplainable fears.

Yes, these are the stories of my life.

The stories that will forevermore be hidden

By the tears of the forgotten and of the forsaken.

Until they have once again unlocked, all that is hidden in my heart.

And watch all my forgotten memories slowly tear my life apart.


	21. Realization of Three

**Realization of Three **

Loki, Takeru, and Anubis took Nella to her room after being dismissed by Thoth. Upon reaching her room however, Anubis was reluctant to let them into her room. But a threat from Takeru of telling Thoth about his refusal to follow his orders was enough to scare the Egyptian god into submission.

When Anubis finally allowed them to enter, Loki, who had been carrying Nella the whole time, placed her gently on her bed before turning to face Anubis and Takeru.

"What do you think about how she reacted to that flashback?" Loki hesitantly asked the other two while his bangs covered his eyes.

"Wara karrabra?! (What flashback?!)" Anubis demanded; however, since neither of them could understand him, they only stared at him blankly until another voice spoke up.

"He said 'What flashback'" a tired, sleepy voice drawled.

In an instant, all three of them spun around and stared wide-eyed at the bed where Nella sat upright and looked at them with red, tear-stained eyes and a disheveled appearance. Her appearance was in complete contrast with what they had seen before that if they hadn't recognized her voice, they would have thought someone was impersonating her.

The human girl before them was a ghost, a shadow of the cheerful girl, no the cheerful young woman, who they had so recently been made an acquaintance with.

A girl they all had originally looked down upon at one point to some shape or form even if they themselves was oblivious of the fact had opened their eyes to what she really was, a young woman that much none of them could deny. Yet sadly, she also opened their eyes to the darker side or life as they witnessed the emotional turmoil and agony she was suffering from.

She was two different people stuck in one body, first one dominating then the other. Her life spiraling down, down, down as she acted like someone who didn't know who or what they really were. She was broken, broken emotionally, physically, and mentally and probably past the point of no turn.

But. . . . .but. . . . .the real problem, they all soon realized, was that there before them was a young woman who had been wronged, terribly wronged, by the world. A world that took her family in such cruel ways leaving her miserable, emotionally scarred, and all alone in a world that was determined to make her life a living hell. . . . . . .


	22. A Song of Forever

**A Song of Forever**

Hey guys,

This is the last chapter for tonight. The song I use is the English translation of Für Immer by Eisblume which is in German. I DO NOT OWN THE SONG OR CLAIM OWNERSHIP OF IT. I AM ONLY USING IT IN MY STORY. ALL RIGHTS OF IT GOES TO Eisblume.

~dreamofanewtomrrow

* * *

Sometime around 2:00 in the morning, Takeru, Loki, and Anubis were awakened by a strangle cry coming from the bed where Nella lay shaking and squirming like a frail leaf in a steady autumn breeze. Getting up from their various fabricated beds, they all hurried over to her side anxious to alleviate her from experiencing anymore stress and heartache brought upon by the grip of her fiendish nightmares.

Seconds felt like minutes. Minutes felt like hours, as time seemed to slow down as if taunting the three gods in their desperate attempts to wake her up or to calm her. Indeed, their actions only seemed to intensify whatever her imagination was torturing her with in the land of nightmares.

Exasperated and growing desperate, Loki did the one thing he had never though he would ever do again, since the day he lost a dear friend of his so many years ago. He began to softly hum and soon to sing a song his friend had taught him years ago.

_See the sun set  
set behind the house.  
Dark shadows are drinking up  
the light of the day_

_When we exchange glances,  
head over heels into each other,  
we can hear two rivers whooshing  
inside of us, red and loud._

_Throw your light onto me  
Ah, eternity with you seems small.  
Want to be forever, want to be forever  
want to be forever with you,  
with you._

_The nights, that we share  
are without darkness.  
Time looses it's terror  
my human heart enlarges itself_

_I'd like to be your present  
before dawn  
we're flowing into each other  
defeating the night and death_

_Throw your light onto me  
Ah, eternity with you seems small.  
Want to be forever, want to be forever  
want to be forever with you._

_The moon covers itself into clouds  
Your light falls upon me  
We're walking hidden pathes  
without a return_

_Throw your light onto me  
Ah, eternity with you seems small.  
Want to be forever, want to be forever  
want to be forever with you,  
with you._

With the last word hovering in the air, Loki bent down and kissed Nella's forehead saying "'til then, sleep well my dear friend." as he slowly pulled away with a kind, caring smile gracing his face as Nella lay sleeping with a peaceful, almost heavenly smile on her face as she was saved from the haunting terrorizing world of dreams for the first time in many agenizing weeks of utter horror, untold misery, and endless suffering and pain. . . . .


	23. Guard Duty and Morning Wakeup Call

**Guard Duty and Morning Wakeup Call**

Neither the heavenly look on Nella's face nor the kiss Loki gave her on her forehead passed unnoticed by either of the other two gods. To say that they were not in the least bit jealous would be an understatement. In reality, they both were in their own way furious to the point of doing something stupid to simply vent off some steam. However, one thing they knew for certain was that the red head in front of them was the cause of their jealousy, although Takeru did not known when or why he felt jealous nor rightfully knew what emotion he was experiencing at the time. Anubis was another matter.

He was furious that Loki would _**dare**_ kiss, even if it was on the forehead, his best friend and secret crush, although he was still oblivious of the fact himself. Indeed, his anger and jealousy was far surpassed that of Takeru and he was ready to pounce on Loki when low and behold someone grabbed his black shirt and picked him up, in the same way you would that of a dog by the scruff of its neck, before clearing their throat. Upon hearing that sound, Anubis looked the picture of a puppy caught in the act of doing something he knew he should. The tufts of hair on his head that looked so much like ears lay down and his eyes looked shocked, scared, ashamed, and sad at the same time. If Loki and Takeru were not so afraid and cautious of the one holding Anubis they might have thought the same thing, adorable. However, they were more preoccupied with staring in apprehension at his capture. . . . . .Master Thoth.

"Well, now that I have everyone's attention, I will say that I was just collecting my charge" holding up Anubis, "and to leave you two" gesturing towards Takeru and Loki, "to stay and watch Nella for the rest of the night. Do you understand?"

Startling out of their shock, they both nodded vigorously before Master Thoth continued speaking, "Now that that is sorted out, I will leave you two to your assigned posts and take this one" once again holding up Anubis, "to his chambers for a bit of a well-deserved, private talk. School starts tomorrow at 8:30. Be there on time and not a minute late. Dismissed!" and with that he carried a very sulky and unwilling Anubis with him out the door and into the night leaving the Norse and Japanese gods to their own devises.

Once the Egyptian gods had departed, Loki went and locked the door to prevent anymore intrusions before the two gods discussed their shifts in watching. Loki suggested they flip a coin to see who gets first watch and pulled out his bag of tricks before taking a coin out of it. Takeru called heads and Loki tails. Flipping the coin, they both watch as it sores into the air before plummeting down to earth or in this case the carpeted floor.

Looking down at the coin, Loki declared "And heads it is. So you have the first watch." he said slinging his arm around Takeru's shoulders before cheekily adding, "Oh, and remember, don't fall asleep or Thot…..err…..Master Thoth will be have our heads."

"Enough already! Sheesh, I'll do it. Just go to bed and leave me alone!" Takeru roared and with that he turned his back and went to sit down on the sofa with his chin in the palm of his one hand and a very unfriendly expression on his face.

Somewhere in the vicinity of 6:00 A.M., Nella opened her sleepy eyes and looked around her room. A blank and lifeless expression present on her face. Upon looking around, she noticed the two gods asleep on their make-shift beds both having fallen asleep somewhere during the night. Stifling a giggle, Nella stared at the comical scene Takeru was making by hugging a pillow as if it was a huge stuffed teddy bear. Loki on the other hand was sprawled out on the floor in a manner that looked like he had been busy walking towards his make-shift bed when his foot got caught on the edge of the carpet and down he had gone half on and half off his bed where he had fallen asleep too tired to even get up.

Shaking her head at the two, Nella decided that now would be as good a time as any to take a shower. Having decided this, Nella places her right foot over the side of the bed and onto the floor and brings her left foot forward to try and get up only to feel her left foot get caught in the bedspread and down she went to kiss the floor.

Immediately, both gods spring up onto their feet and look around menacing as if they expected there to be some intruder or something or other. But to their surprise and slight consternation, the only thing they see is Nella with her legs crossed holding her forehead on the floor in front of her bed with some of her bedspread pulled partly off her bed next to her. They could not guess what happened and would have broken out into laughter at how comical it must have looked if they were not more worried about Nella's condition, so they made a silent agreement to have a laugh about it later and to instead bombard the blonde with question after question like, "Are you okay?", "What were you thinking?", and "What were you trying to do?" and so on.

Sitting up and smiling sheepishly, Nella rubbed the back of her head before she replied, "I was just trying to get up so I can go take a shower before heading to the library where I'll find Master Thoth and Anubis. . . . I didn't mean to scare you guys nor was it ever my intention to wake you guys up. Sorry about that. . . ."

"Well, at least you're okay." Loki said with a relieved smile on his face.

"Yeah, if you had gotten hurt, I wouldn't want to face Master Thoth. He can be scary and bossy. . .th. . .that. . .that. . .is whe. . .when he. . . . . . .wants to. . . . .be. . . . ." Takeru trailed off.

At seeing Takeru's expression when he thought what would have happened if they had to report to Master Thoth that she had hurt herself on their watch, Nella couldn't help but giggle and smile at the two gods before saying, "He's not so bad once you get to know him. But. . . . . .in your case, it's understandable. Even Anubis is sometimes terrified of him."

"I wonder why." Takeru sarcastically retorted.

Ignoring Takeru's retort, Nella got up from the floor as she clasps her hands in front of her chest before cheerfully saying, "Now that we have that settled, would you please be so kind as to migrate your way back to your own respected dorms? I'd like to take a shower so. . . .shoo! Shoo! Shoo! Shoo!" she commanded as she added the hand motions to the words until both gods were outside her room. Right before she closed the door, she stuck her head out and said, "Thank you for taking care of me. Oh, and see you in class." before closing the door in their faces though not intentionally. Turning to face each other, the two gods only shrugged their shoulders before going their separate ways.

When she finally had her room all to herself again, Nella locked the door to prevent anyone coming in unexpectedly before heading to her bathroom to take a nice shower. After about ten minutes or so, she stepped out of the shower, got dressed, blow-dried and brushed her hair, and grabbed her school supplies before confidently heading out the door only to trip over. . . . .


	24. A Talk in the Library Part 1

I DO NOT OWN 'WAKE ME UP WHEN SEPTEMBER ENDS'! IT BELONGS TO IT'S RIGHTFUL OWNER. I AM JUST USING IT, **_NOT_** CLAIMING IT AS MY OWN.

* * *

**A Talk in the Library Part 1**

_After about ten minutes or so, she stepped out of the shower, got dressed, blow-dried and brushed her hair, and grabbed her school supplies before confidently heading out the door only to trip over. . . . ._ a white rabbit with a red and white rope around its neck!

If Nella hadn't been more worried that she had accidentally hurt the little guy, she would probably have broken out in hysterics since its ribbon or rope reminded her so much of a candy cane. Nonetheless, Nella couldn't help giggle a little as the idea flitted through her mind before she bent down and called out, "What are you doing here, little fella? Are you lost?" Silence. . . . "Well, come here." Nella said as she slowly extended her hands out to pick up the rabbit only to be surprised by it hopping into her lap and nuzzling up against her chest. "Oh?! Um. . . .le. . .et's. . . .g. . . .go find your owner. Shall we?"

With that, she held the rabbit protectively in her arms as she stood up and turned her head in the direction of the library where she hoped to find Anubis and persuade him to join her in class, although she highly doubted it would happen.

Upon arriving at the library, Nella looked around for a while before spotting Anubis asleep at a study desk in the furthest corner of the library.

Not wanting to scare him too much, Nella went over and leaned against the bookshelf behind him before softly starting to sing

_Summer has come and passed_

_The innocent can never last_

_Wake me up when September ends_

_Like my father's come to pass_

_Seven years has gone so fast_

_Wake me up when September ends_

_Here comes the rain again_

_Falling from the stars_

_Drenched in my pain again_

_Becoming who we are_

_As my memory rests_

_But never forgets what I lost_

_Wake me up when September ends_

_Summer has come and passed_

_The innocent can never last_

_Wake me up when September ends_

_Ring out the bells again_

_Like we did when spring began_

_Wake me up when September ends_

_Here comes the rain again_

_Falling from the stars_

_Drenched in my pain again_

_Becoming who we are_

_As my memory rests_

_But never forgets what I lost_

_Wake me up when September ends_

_Summer has come and passed_

_The innocent can never last_

_Wake me up when September ends_

_Like my father's come to pass_

_Twenty years has gone so fast_

_Wake me up when September ends_

_Wake me up when September ends_

_Wake me up when September ends_

As the song came to a close, Nella opened her eyes to see Anubis in front of her staring intently at her. For some reason, she felt intimidate yet didn't know why. A silence hung over them which only increase Nella's feeling of intimidation and suspense as to what was bothering Anubis; however, Anubis himself decided to break the silence.

"Brz rak wsk tawa? (Why are you here?)"

"I wanted to ask if you were attending class today." Nella replied in a monotone.

In answer to her question, Anubis simply shook his head and turned his back towards Nella, signifying Nella presumed that he was done talking to her.

Feeling sad that Anubis was not going to join her in class and for this sudden cold behavior towards herself, Nella shrugged and turned around to head to class all the while unconsciously petting the rabbit the whole time.

As she just passes by Anubis, she was suddenly and violently yanked backwards by a hand that grabbed her shoulder.

Taken completely by surprised, Nella only came back to her senses when her back met the hard, unforgiving, uneven, and unyielding bookshelf she had previously evacuated from.

Whimpering in pain, Nella was startled by two hands hitting the bookshelf on either side of her head.

Shock, terror, bewilderment registered in Nella's mind in a matter of seconds upon realizing her capture's dark and terrifying expression replace the expression she was so used to.

Her captor was none other than. . . . .


	25. A Talk in the Library Part 2

**A Talk in the Library Part 2**

Panic and terror seized Nella the moment she comprehended what was happening as images of her past flashed before her eyes. Images that haunted her from dusk to dawn and from dawn to dusk. Never ceasing, never relinquishing from tormenting her without mercy, without rest, day in and day out with images and glimpses of hurt, betrayal, lose, abuse, and heartache. . . .Anything and everything that caused her to turn her heart to stone. . . . . . .to hide within herself. . . .to stop trusting people. . . .to stop having friends. . . .to stop showing emotions. . . . . . .to become a shell void of anything and everything but pain. All of it flashed before her mind as she stared in her captor's eyes.

However, her desire to not give into her feelings of betrayal, hurt, and mistrust again fueled her struggles and motivated her to escape the iron hold the one who she had trusted even as tears threatened to fall.

Finally finding all attempts useless, Nella hung her head in utter defeat and disappointment before asking, "What do you want, _**Anubis**_? I have to get to class." at which point, she was looking up at him through her bangs, although he did not seem to notice.

Completely and utterly ignoring her question, Anubis' fierce glare flattered for a second when he looked anywhere but at Nella after she had submitted to him so quickly as it brought back Zeus' haunting words,** "**_"am I mistaken or were you planning on committing suicide once you got back to your world as you are all alone now? _**. . . . . .**_ Well, it was quite obvious when you did not put up much of a fight against those three guys who attacked you regardless of the fact that you could easily have beaten them. _**. . . . . .**_ And you are usually not a person to give in easily without a fight and yet you have given into my demands surprisingly easy. . . ."_**"**

However, regaining his composer, Anubis turned back to face Nella with a deadly glare as he hissed, "Wara rar bwr karwa braw Tsukito's kawwrk?! (What are you doing with Tsukito's rabbit?!)".

Completely dumbfounded, Nella gaped like a fish out of water before finding her voice, "I. . . .I was. . . . looking for its owner." Upon seeing a suspicious look in Anubis' eyes, Nella's indication rose and she incredulously asked, "You _don't_ believe me?! I thought you were my friend." Nella croaked at the verge of tears, "So. . . ._**why**_. . . .do. . . .don't. . . .you. . . .be. . . .belie. . . .believe. . . .me?!"

Anubis just stared awestruck and miserably at her downcast, tear-stained face before he threw his arms around Nella's trembling form and rubbed his hand up and down her back to try and appease her tears.

After a few minutes, Nella looked up at Anubis' face only to see Anubis looking at the ground instead of at her. Wondering what the matter was, Nella prepared to speak only to be interrupted by Anubis muttering, "Warrk, Nera. E wrazz E waz kwra wrakraz. (Sorry, Nella. I guess I was just jealous.)".

Taken completely and utterly by surprise, Nella was stunned for she knew not the umpteenth time today. For who would have guessed that her dear friend, Anubis, was jealous that she was spending time with the other gods and/or looking for them in order to return something of theirs.

She knew not what to say or what to do. So she said the first thing that came to mind. "It's okay." as she reached out and petted Anubis' hair, "Everyone has their ups and downs, but I must say, I never expected you to be the type to get jealous. Mind to elaborate!" Nella inquired with a smirk on her face and a raised eyebrow in an attempt to lighten the sorrowful mood.

At this, Anubis stiffened and looked to the side and in a dejected voice said, "E. . . . .E kar'w krbw brz. . . . (I. . . . .I don't know why. . . .)".

Seeing the look on Anubis' face, Nella felt like a terrible friend for daring to mention such a topic or to even dare make light of it in the form of a joke. Feeling remorse and regret wash over her, Nella's body moved automatically to reach out her hand and cupped Anubis' right cheek causing him to start and look her in the eye with eyes of vibrant purple swirling with all the hurt, sadness, betrayal, shock, anger, and fear Nella remembered hers showing at the death of her family and at Anubis's betrayal.

Immediately, images once again clouded Nella's vision.

_Images of the joy and love of her and her family having a picnic. Of laughter and innocence of La-chan and Ki-chan chasing each other on the hill overlooking the valley. Of horror and of helplessness as the vehicle speeding towards La-chan. . . . . .And the last of all the first memory she remembers, waking up in the hospital surrounded by family and friends but with a persistent gut-wrenching feeling that she had lost something or someone she would never get back. . . . . .someone. . . .very dear to her. . . . who she had never wanted or meant to loose. . . . . . . .someone who now she would never see again. . . .someone forever lost in her forget past. . . . . . ._

Shaking her head to rid her of these thoughts, Nella looked at Anubis' face again which was shrouded in worry only to be startled in turn by Anubis placing both of his hands on her cheeks and staring at her with worry and anxiety before his lips cracked in a relieved smile as he threw his arms around her neck and squished her and Tsukito's rabbit in-between his chest and the bookshelf in his exuberance that Nella had snapped out of her trance.

Startled even more by his actions, Nella awkwardly returned the hug as best she could with only one arm as she tried to remember what she had been about to say before she went into a trance like state.

When she finally remembered, she softly spoke, "Anubis, it's alright." at which Anubis broke the hug and looked Nella in the eye while cocking his head to the one side. Seeing her friend did not understand what she was referring to, Nella continued, "You can tell me why you were jealous when you are ready to and not before."

At this, recognition registered on Anubis' expression as his eyes sparked before he once again glomped Nella knocking them (a god, a human, and a rabbit) to the ground with Nella once again on the bottom of the pile. This was only possible, since Nella, who preferred her back staying in one piece, had moved into the centre of the isle between the study desk Anubis had previously been using and the bookshelf Nella had previously vacated.

Finding herself in the same position as she had been with Loki not even two days ago, Nella blushed again and was even more embarrassed as Anubis like a huge, oversize, and overweight cat snuggled up to her cheek.

As her embarrassment increased tenfold, Nella stammered, "A. . . .Anu. . . . Anubis. . . . .?! Wha. . . . .What. . . a. . . . are. . . . . .y. . . . . you. . . .do. . . .doing. . . .?!"

Releasing a little whimper like a dog being scolded, Anubis got up on his hands and knees before saying, "Arigatō, Nera. (Thank you, Nella.)", and giving her a kiss on the nose as he stood up.

After he got up, he offered her a hand and with a firm yet gentle grip, pulled a stupefied Nella, who had automatically accepted his outstretched hand, to her feet with Tsukito's rabbit still in her arms.

As for how Tsukito's rabbit handed the hum-rabbit-and-god doggie pile, it was just its lucky day to somehow miraculously avoided being squashed in human-rabbit-and-god doggie pile or Nella and Anubis would never have heard the end of it from Takeru, Thoth, and Zeus and would have made Tsukito really sad and depressed at the loss of his precious rabbit companion.

After a few minutes had passed of Anubis having helped Nella to her feet, Nella was suddenly and violently startled out of her stupor by the school clock tower tolling nine times.

Starting at realizing the time to be thirty minutes after school officially started, Nella shouted, "I'M LATE!" before she quickly bent down to pick up her fallen backpack and spilt school supplies.

When she finally had everything collected, she dashed off with Tsukito's rabbit in her arms almost forgetting to yell, "Bye, Anubis. See you after class." as she opened one of the library's huge double doors and dashed out of the library without waiting to hear Anubis' reply.

As Nella ran down the hallway on her way to her class, she suddenly had a gut instinct that someone or something was watching her. . . . . . . but what?


	26. A Battle of Wits

**CHAPTER #26 ~ A Battle of Wits**

_As Nella ran down the hallway on her way to her class, she suddenly had a gut instinct that someone or something was watching her. . . . . . . but what? _

Ignoring it, Nella continued on her way completely unaware of a certain someone burning holes into her back after witnessing the whole proceedings in the library and had determined to corner the blonde on a later date and extract some answers to appease his curiosity and steadily growing temperament and jealousy towards a certain god.

Arriving at her classroom, Nella took a minute or so to catch her breath before opening the classroom door interrupting Master Thoth's explanation on human anatomy, which earned her a piercing glare from Master Thoth as he accusingly stated, "You're late."

"Sooorry, I had some trouble with Anubis." Nella replied in a monotone with a hint of sarcasm managing to slip through.

"I didn't ask or want any excuses, Miss Petro_**nella**_." Master Thoth retorted, purposely calling Nella by her full first name which he knew she hated for how people always say it incorrectly. However, before Nella was unable to comment on his accusation, Master Thoth interrupted her, "And," he continued as he fixed his monocle before looking Nella straight in the eye, "you are aware that no animals are allowed in class." as he nodded his head in the direction of Tsukito's rabbit who had decided it preferred sleeping on her head, rather than in her arms, as she was forbidden from wearing her fedora in class.

"Yes." Nella responded still in a monotone.

"Then why did you bring _**it**_ here?" Master Thoth pressed.

"To bring him back to his owner." Nella said it a matter of fact voice as she walked over to Tsukito and handed the rabbit to the expressionless god before say, "I found him outside my dorm by himself and thought I should return him before something worse happens to him than simply being tripped over."

"Arigatō, Nella." Tsukito said before whispering something to his rabbit and placing it out in the hallway.

Upon seeing Tsukito's actions, Nella became worried that his rabbit might get into more trouble being let out on its own again. So, as Tsukito was about to close the door, she asked him, "What are you doing?! I brought the rabbit here to keep it out of trouble and harm's way and now you're just letting it go out and get into more trouble?!"

With each word, Nella's voice raised a notch as her anger rose along with it before coming close to a climax only to be interrupted by Tsukito saying in a monotone type voice, "I told Usamaro to go back to our dorm and to stay there until I come back.

"Oh?" Nella asked suspiciously, raising an eyebrow as she did so for she didn't quite believe a word he was saying but had nothing to accuse him of for being false.

Letting it slide for now, Nella turned around to head to her desk only to be stopped by someone clearing their throat and looking straight at the notorious glare that said someone was all too well known for, Master Thoth. She was sure he was ready to tell her off for not only being late, making excuses for being late, but also interrupting his lecture entirely. Nella knew she had to say something in order to avoid another one of his lengthy lectures which were extremely tiresome and boring.

"Petr–"

"Master Thoth, I know that I'm late, and class time is work time, and free time is chat time. So can you please continue with what you were saying when I interrupted the lecture?" Nella calming stated before turning in the direction of the seat that was the closest to the window as well as the furthest to the back of the classroom just behind Yui where Nella thought she might have some peace of mind and quiet if any.

As Nella walked to the back of the classroom, she ignored the gawking expressions of the rest of her classmates and did not even flitch at the feeling of Master Thoth's piercing glare stare daggers into her back.

After about five minutes of Master Thoth staring angrily at Nella, who stared back at him without evening showing any sign of feeling intimidated, Nella finally signed getting annoyed at this waste of time decided to end it by stating in an exasperated voice, "You were saying."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Master Thoth asked clearly confused and not connecting the dots as to what she meant. Nella face palmed herself at her teacher's incompetence at not doing his job. However, she knew she was already in enough trouble for one day but that didn't stop her from having a little bit of fun by teasing Master Thoth a bit.

Once this thought had gone through her mind, Nella cleared her throat before she replied with doing no effort in hiding the smirk on her face as she did so, "Well, well, well Master Thoth, I never suspected you were a _**pupil**_ here at this _**lovely**_ academy, as if I am not mistaken, the _**teacher**_ was busy _**explaining**_ human anatomy when I arrived," Nella stated as she watched Master Thoth's face turn red from either embarrassment or rage, she knew not which nor did she rightly care which one it was anyway. Continuing on, Nella said, "So are you going to play _**teacher**_ or is classed dismissed for the day?" adding the last touch to make Master Thoth nearly lose his temper which she knew was immature of her but just fun to do sometimes.

However, one thing she did not count on was Master Thoth catching on to her little game and with a sly smile coming over to Nella's desk, lean down and whisper into her ear, "Nice try, Miss _**Nella**_. But you're not getting out of trouble so easily this time. Meet Zeus and me in his throne room at 4:30 sharp." before turning away and heading towards the chalk board and shouting, "Now back to what we were talking about."

Nella knew she had officially lost this battle of wits.


	27. Havoc Class 101 & Wait! Summer!

**CHAPTER #28 ~ Havoc Class 101 &amp; Wait! Summer?!**

_However, one thing she did not count on was Master Thoth catching on to her little game and with a sly smile coming over to Nella's desk, lean down and whisper into her ear, "Nice try, Miss __**Nella**__. But you're not getting out of trouble so easily this time. Meet Zeus and me in his throne room at 4:30 sharp." before turning away and heading towards the chalk board and shouting, "Now back to what we were talking about."_

_Nella knew she had officially lost this battle of wits._

During the next few minutes of class, Nella made some notes to make it seem like she was paying attention, but at the moment, she was more interesting in watching the doings of her fellow classmates.

Yui, she noticed, had a look of incredulity at the subject of the lesson. Her face was as clearly readable as a sign board, _"As really, is this even necessary?" _to which Nella found herself agreeing before turning her attention towards blondie number one, Apollon.

He was sweating bullets and looked in abject terror or disbelief as he muttered, "A curse! He is placing a curse on us?" to which Nella only smiled to herself and shock her head at his folly and ignorance and almost felt sorry for him, almost.

Moving on, Nella noticed Tsukito making fast notes but even from her chair she could see it was very crammed and close together. So much in fact, that she believed it would be next to impossible to read it.

Next, she turned her attention to blondie number two, Balder, but as she looked at Balder she noticed something or more someone else, Dionysus asleep on his desk. Seeing this, Nella knew it was a recipe for disaster in the making, even more so when she saw that all of Balder's attempts to wake the sleeping god of fertility were unsuccessful, began to fear the worse as Master Thoth's punishments for falling asleep in either his class or any of his lectures were, in short, not fun at all and not to be wished upon anyone. However, she decided not to help Balder even if she knew she should as she was already in enough trouble as it is and couldn't get into any more trouble even if it was to warn them both that talking in class let alone sleeping in class was a very bad idea. It might have been a bit of a cowardly reason, but she did have some respect for Master Thoth and also knew not to go too far in pushing ever his or Zeus' tempers. She had had to run a lot from Zeus' lightning bolts and had some slight burns or singed cloths to prove how close she had been to almost becoming a human light bulb.

No sooner had the thought of helping them run through her head than did her prediction come true. Balder, in his attempt to wake Dionysus, had fallen out of his chair and ended up on the floor. He did not go down quietly though; he went down with a shout of "Whoa!" as he did so. This in turn resulted in a domino effect.

First, Apollon jumped up out of his chair and shouted, "Bal-Bal?! Are you all right?" before rushing over to where Balder was on the floor. Apollon's shout in turn resulted in Dionysus waking up completely lost and confused as to what was happen and randomly asking, "Huh? What is this? Don't tell me a monster is attacking?" which Tsukito faithfully then wrote down. Dionysus' question resulted in all hell breaking loose as the spirit students started panicking and shouting "monster" and a while mumble jumble of other things followed suit. Havoc Class 101 had officially begun.

Indeed, the ruckus they were making caused Nella to cover her ears to block out some of it; however, she still managed to hear Yui saying, "Uh, wait! Guys please calm down!" Except no one heeded her or her cries and the ruckus would have gone on for who knows how long if it hadn't been for Master Thoth slamming his hands on his desk and glaring at everyone with a glare, which would have terrified a monster if there had been one, before he stormed out of the classroom with a frantic Yui chasing after him crying out, "Please wait, Master Thoth!" which he as usually totally ignored, and left the student body in a state of shock and utter terror or at least all except Nella of course. She was by now so used to it that it didn't even bother her anymore. Indeed, she found it interesting as it was the only time she had ever seen him show any form of emotion other than his strict, disciplinary, military self, which was a nice change as strange and bazaar as that may seem.

After a few minutes, the spirits as well as the remaining gods started to snap out of their shock and the once quiet room was soon filled with mindless chatter and an occasional laugh was heard as well. Ignoring them, Nella looked out of the window and noticed the weather changing moments before she hears the school bell toll and realized it was now summer.

"He didn't." Nella said out loud although more to herself than to those around her.

"He didn't what?" came the cheerful voice of none other than the troublemaker's son, Apollon. Nella decided to ignore his question as she wasn't really in the mood for talking. But that was not to be, as Apollon asked, "Flower? What did you mean?" when he got no reply from Nella.

Feeling like she was not going to get out of this as easily as she had hoped, Nella replied, "Oh, sorry. I was actually just thinking out loud." as she turned to face Apollon with a foolish grin plastered on her face. Seeing their confused faces, as the other gods had turned to look at her as well, Nella was forced to explain, "The _**he**_ I was referring to is Zeus. Also, if none of you have noticed," Nella continued pointing to the window behind her where all the gods' eyes automatically and obediently followed, "he changed the weather from fall to summer. And if I am not mistaken, Yui will be coming in at any time to say–"

"Meeting in the school council room right now!" Yui ordered making all the students jump or have a mini heartache from the surprise of someone coming in so suddenly.

Upon hearing this, Nella said, "Okay. I guess that's my cue." as she got up, grabbed her school supplies, and headed to the classroom door at the back of the class only to be roughly grabbed by the collar of her school blazer by Yui who demanded, "Where do you think you're going?"

Nella nonchalantly replied, "Where do you think I'm going?" which caused Yui to momentarily falter before Nella continued in a somewhat cocky and matter-of-fact voice, "First to my room, then to the library to hang out with Anubis, my 4:30 meeting with Master Thoth and Zeus, and finally doing homework and having free time. Happy now?" Nella asked.

After a moment or two, Yui snapped out her stupor and made her grip on Nella's blazer even tighter before ordering, "Oh no, you're not. You're coming with me." as she dragged a protesting Nella out of the room before sticking her head back in and ordering, "Apollon. Balder. Tsukito. Dionysus. The school council room _**NOW**_!" causing the four gods to come some hurry out of the room in a clumsy and disorderly fashion and others to hurry out of the room in a more defined and reasonable manner as they followed the two human girls down the hallway to the school council room. . . . . . . .


End file.
